Side Effects
by Padawan-Travina
Summary: What happens if Brennan Never really recoverd from his attack by the Russian's? What if there were some unknown side effects? What do you do?
1. Chapter One

Title: Side Effects  
Author: Kathe Mondino  
Email: paris1280@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG then PG-13  
Archive: Yes you can archive. Just let me know first ok!  
Pairing: All- A little Brennan/Shalimar Romance  
Disclaimer: I don't know or own Mutant X or any one else. I'm writting this cause I want to. Please don't sue me ok!  
Summary: Takes place after Russian Roultte. What happens if brennan was not completely healed like everyone thought What if there were other side effects no one knew about? What do you do?  
Part: 1/?  
  
Chapter One  
  
Brennan sat with the others at the club. They were enjoying a nice evening out at Adam's suggestion. Adam felt that everyone needed a break after what had happened earlier that day.   
Brennan knew that if it hadn't been for Jesse he would be dead right now. He was thankful that Jesse was able to get the codes and the Russian gun and get them back to Adam in time. Brennan was shaken out of his thoughts when he felt someone hitting him on the shoulder.  
" Would you please stop hitting me. I think I may have a bruise now. Thank you Shalimar."  
"Well we had to get your attention some how. Now what were you thinking?"  
He looked and found four pairs of eyes starting at him. "Nothing. Just thinking about what happened today that all. I don't mean to be a drag, but could we head back. I'm still a little tired."  
"Of course. You guys go wait out back while I go get the car."  
Adam left, while the others slowly made their way to the back. Shalimar noticed Brennan lagging behind everyone and stopped tell he cuaght up with her.  
"Brennan, you ok?"  
"Yeah, I just got kinda weak for a sec. I guess I'm not up to speed yet. There all better. Let's get outside before Emma and Jesse come looking for us."  
Shalimar knew that something else was wrong with Brennan, but knew him well enough not to bring it up here. She would wait until they got back home to ask him.  
"Yeah lets get going. They are probley waiting for us now."  
Both headed out the back door into an all out brawl between Mutant X and the GSA.  
Shalimar didn't ask questions, but quickly joined in the fight. She jumped up in the air and quickly came down on two GSA agents that were sneaking up on Emma. Her eyes glowed red and she quickly faced off against the men who were now surrounding her.  
Brennan not wanting to miss the fun joined in too. He jumped back as two agents came rushing at him causing them to run head on to each other, knocking themselves out. Just as he was about to join the fight, a wave of pain slamed into him. He cried out and fell to his knees. He gritted his teeth until the pain washed over him. He never saw the GSA agent coming at him from behind with a teser.  
Jesse had seen Brennan fall, and also saw the agent heading towards Brennan.  
"Brennan, Look out behind you!"  
Brennan hearing Jesse's warning quickly threw a lighting bolt behind him sending the agent into the building and into oblivin. Brennan cried out again as the pain washed over him and he too fell into the awaiting darkenss, just as Adam pulled up with the car.  
  
End Chapter One 


	2. Chapter Two

Side Effects   
Chapter Two  
  
  
Adam and Shalimar placed Brennan in the medical chair in the med lab. Emma proceed with the scan to see what was wrong with their friend.  
  
"Adam the scan shows there is nothing wrong with him," stated Emma.  
  
Adam looked at the scan to make sure what Emma said was correct, and sure enough the scan showed that everything was fine.  
  
"Well, then we will have to wait until Brennan wakes up to ask him what is wrong."  
  
Shalimar walked up to Brennan and gently caressed his face. Though she would never admit to anyone, she was really worried about him. She knew that he usually recovered quickly from attacks, but ever since his run in with the Russian's he seemed different and didn't recover as quickly as he normally did when using his powers. She looked down when she heard a soft moan escape from Brennan's mouth.  
  
"Brennan?"  
  
"Shalimar, what happened?"  
  
"We were leaving the club when we were attacked by GSA agents. You were fighting and suddenly collapsed in pain then passed out. What happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure. One minute I was getting ready to fight and the next my body felt like it was on fire, like I had been hit with the Pushkia again. Then I remember Jesse yelling at me to look out behind me, and I sent a blast and my body was hit again with the pain and then passing up. What's wrong with me Adam?"  
  
"I'm not sure. The scans show that everything is ok. But I want to keep an eye on you over night to make sure you're all right. So you get to spend the night here in the med lab."  
  
" Ahh, come on Adam. I'll be fine. Can't I spend the night in my room and you monitor me from there. It's to cold and the chair is very uncomfortable. Pleaseeeee!"  
  
"No Brennan, and no amount of puppy eyes or whining is going to change that. Now rest and the rest of you go to bed too. Everything will be fine."  
  
Brennan sighed in defeat, and slumped back in his chair. Jesse was trying not to laugh at the pouty expression on Brennan's face, but failed as he burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh thanks Jesse. Some friend you are. See if I speak to you ever again."  
  
"Oh stop being a baby. Ya know your just sore that you lost. Go to sleep and we'll see ya in the morning."  
  
Soon Sanutary was silent as each of them feel into a fitful slumber.  
  
~~XXX~~~  
  
A loud scream pierced the quietness of Sanutary, sending everyone to the floor, as they were scared out of their sleep.  
  
Adam quickly ran into the med lab, but quickly jumped back out as a stray lighting bolt almost hit him. He motioned for everyone to back away as they came around the corner.  
  
Adam started in shock at the site before him. Brennan was on the floor, thrashing about in pain, as lighting kept slamming into his body. Adam was trying to figure out how he was going to get in there and help Brennan with out getting electrocuted himself.  
  
"Adam, what the hell is going on," yelled Jesse.  
  
"I'm not sure, but we got to find away in there and stop him before he kills himself."  
  
"Adam I think I may have an idea. Give me one sec to try it," Shalimar stated.  
  
Before Adam could protest she quickly disappeared. Suddenly the vent over the med lab opened up, and out popped Shalimar's head.  
  
"Shalimar get out of there. Your going to get your self killed," shouted Adam.  
  
She just waved and vanished again. As Adam watched a bucket full of water poured down from the roof, and drenched Brennan. So two more buckets followed the first, and soon Brennan was completely drenched, and his bolts had stopped.  
  
Adam quickly ran in and with the help of Jesse and lifted Brennan back to the bio bed. Adam quickly ran a scan over Brennan, and what he found shocked him. Brennan's body was under going a mutation unlike he had ever seen.   
  
" Good lord," he said softly to him self.  
  
"Adam, what's wrong," asked Emma.  
  
"I'm not sure. But if I don't find out soon Brennan will die. For now we had better keep him sedated so he can't hurt him self or anyone else."  
  
Shalimar walked in and caught the end of the conversation. She prayed that what was happening to her friend, Adam could fix it.  
  
"I know I've said this before, but why don't you guys head back to bed, and I'll stay here and monitor him. If anything changes I'll let you all know."  
  
Each nodded and slowly filed out of the med lab, each praying that their friend would be ok.  
  
End Chapter Two 


	3. Chapter Three

Side Effects  
By Kathe  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter One  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
Shalimar walked into med lab to check on Brennan was shocked to find that he was awake, and looked ok.  
  
"Brennan? How are you feeling today?"  
  
"I feel fine, but Adam won't let me leave. He told me what happened last night and I wanted to thank you for what you   
  
did."  
  
"Hey, it was no big deal. Anything to help a friend." Turning to Adam she said, " What caused that yesterday?"  
  
"From what I can understand his mutant DNA was under going a mutation that his body was trying to compensate for   
this. So that caused a chain reaction in his power leading to what we saw last night. But from what I can see from the scans   
today that he seems to be fine. I want to keep him here a few more hours to monitor and make sure that this is the case."  
  
Shalimar nodded her head, and pulled up a chair and sat next to Brennan.  
  
"Adam, why don't you go rest. I'll stay here with him and make sure he stays here until you wake up. If anything   
happens I'll wake you up. Now get."  
  
Adam knew better to mess with Shalimar when she set her mind to something, so he nodded and headed off to sleep.  
  
"Ok Shalimar, you can leave me alone now. I'll be fine."  
  
"I don't think so Brennan. You are staying right were you are, and not moving until Adam says that you can. Now go to   
sleep. You still look tired, and need to rest. I'll be here when you wake up."  
  
Brennan sighed to himself and closed his eyes. He knew that he was not going to sleep, but not more then ten minutes   
after shutting his eyes he was asleep.  
  
~~XXX~~~  
  
suddenly an alarm began to ring thru out Sanctuary, sending everyone, except Brennan who was still asleep to the view   
  
screen.   
  
"Adam whats going on," asked Emma.  
  
"It seems the GSA is trying to hack into our system. Some how they found a link into our data base. Give me a sec and   
I think I can block them. Jesse I want you to head to the terminal upstairs and see what you can hide. Emma you go help him.   
Shalimar, go wake Brennan. We may need him to stop the GSA. Hurry!"  
  
Each ran quickly to do their jobs. Shalimar came back with a half asleep Brenann behind her.  
  
"Brennan, I need you to use your power and send a surge back thru the link. I need it to be strong enough to knock   
out the GSA computers, severing their link. Send the surge thru this computer console here. You think you can do it?"  
  
Brennan nodded and slowly began to build up a charge. He could feel the power building up, and with it the pain. He   
gritted his teeth and kept the power going. Finally he reached the stage he wanted and flung the energy thru the consul Adam   
had indicated.  
  
Everyone held their breaths waiting to see if it worked. Soon Jesse singled that the connection had been broken, and   
everyone let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Good job everyone. We stopped the GSA from getting the information on the new mutant underground. Now Jesse I want   
you and Emma to set up new security traps just in case this happens again. Brennan I..." Adam's voice trailed off when he lookand saw Brennan.  
  
After sending the power bolt into the computer, Brennan had collapsed on to the stair well trying to block out the   
pain. He sat there gasping for breath, and quickly jerked away when Adam placed his hand on his arm.  
  
"Brennan, you ok," asked Adam.  
  
"Yeah, that blast just wore me out that's all. I think I will head to my room to rest, if that's ok with you?"  
  
"Are you sure your ok? You look a little pale and shaky."  
  
"Yeah, like I said just a little worn out."  
  
"Fine then go rest."  
  
Brennan nodded and went to stand up, but quickly sat back down as his strength gave out. Everyone looked at him with worry in his eyes. He tried again, and this time was able to stand. However, he felt as though he would collapse at anytime. Jesse and Shalimar quickly ran to him and grabbed him before he could collapse. They helped him to his room and made sure he was ok, before they left.   
  
As soon as his head hit the pillow Brennan feel into a deep sleep. Shalimar took one last look before walking out the door. She was going to find Adam and she what the hell was going on with her friend. She had a feeling that what ever was happening had something to do with the Pushkia. And she was determined to make sure the Brennan was going to be ok.  
  
End Chapter 3 


End file.
